A wish to the starry sky
by lycoris-flower
Summary: Un soir, ensemble, sous le ciel nocturne, une étoile filante passe. Et Lavi saute sur l’occasion.


**Nom :** A Wish to the Starry Sky  
**Fandom :** D.Gray-Man  
**Disclaimer :** D.Gray-Man et ses personnages appartiennent à Hoshina Katsura. One-shot offert à Oragie.  
**Genre :** Humour  
**Rating :** G  
**Personnages :** Lavi, Lenalee, Allen  
**Résumé & notes :** Un soir, ensemble, sous le ciel nocturne, une étoile filante passe. Et Lavi saute sur l'occasion.  
**Rédaction :** 15 mars 2008  
**Chapitre : **Unique

Les multiples constellations brillantes qui parsemaient le ciel nocturne témoignaient de l'heure déjà fort avancée de la nuit. Eternels points de lumière offrant au vaste monde leur bénédiction chaque soir, elles semblaient briller plus fort encore lorsque ceux qui daignaient accorder un regard à la voûte céleste levaient vers elles un regard bienveillant, admiratif ou respectueux. Suivant des yeux les différents cheminements des astres, un œil vert s'attarda quelques instants sur une ou deux étoiles particulières, puis se ferma, permettant à Lavi de mieux apprécier la fraîcheur de la mince brise qui fit voler quelques mèches de sa chevelure rouge, amenant une mince odeur de mousse et d'herbe fraîche que la pluie avait humidifiée dans la journée.  
Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de Lenalee, que seul Allen suivait encore avec une attention polie : chacun des trois compagnons s'était révélé incapable de trouver le sommeil avant la mission du matin et ils avaient donc préférer passer un dernier moment de tranquillité ensemble plutôt que de gaspiller une si belle nuit à fixer le plafond blanc de leur chambre.  
La jeune chinoise expliquait d'une voix douce bien qu'enthousiaste et avec nombre de précisions pour permettre de reconnaître les groupes d'étoiles qui forment les constellations, ou bien racontait quelques légendes qui y étaient liées. Elle semblait prendre son rôle d'enseignante improvisée très à cœur. Comme presque tout ce qu'elle faisait, à vrai dire.  
C'est le Panda qui aurait été bien soulagé d'avoir une telle apprentie, au lieu de devoir surveiller sans cesse les faits et gestes de son pupille, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le titiller et à venir l'embêter. En effet, l'une des grandes activités dans la vie de Lavi était d'essayer de deviner à partir de quel moment il finirait par le faire craquer – il avait déjà essayé de le chronométrer, pour tenir les paris – ou pour voir avec quelle technique il allait tenter de le faire taire. Et s'il n'était pas là, le rouquin pouvait toujours tromper son ennui avec Kanda, parce que c'était tout aussi drôle !

Riant intérieurement, Lavi se risqua à glisser la main dans un des paquets de Chips de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, connaissant les risques de se faire mordre la main soit par la maître affamé – le simple fait d'avoir une odeur de confiture un matin avait valu à l'Historien d'avoir la mâchoire de l'anglais, très mal réveillé, plantée dans la chair -, soit par le Golem doré caché sous la masse qui ferait savoir qu'il ne serait pas particulièrement ravi d'être dérangé. Bha, au pire, il essaierait de manger Timcampi : il s'était toujours demandé quel goût il pouvait bien avoir pour se faire avaler sans cesse par quelques chats égarés.  
Mâchant les provisions dont il surveillait la pile du coin de l'œil, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, son attention fut à nouveau braqué vers le ciel quand il entendit Lenalee pousser une acclamation :  
« Oh, une étoile filante ! Vite, si on formule un souhait durant son passage, on dit qu'il se réalisera ! »  
Elle disait ça avec une expression pleine de ravissement, emplie d'innocence, ses yeux plissés sous le plaisir que lui procurait cette simple idée qui faisait le bonheur de tous les enfants. Allen souriait aussi, bien que de façon plus sereine, et il eut même la délicatesse de fermer les yeux pour faire son vœu.  
La tête appuyée sur son poing fermé, les yeux dans la vague, Lavi se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir : un nouvel cache-œil ? Un maillet en mousse qui couine, pour persécuter les gens ? Un costume de Panda pour accompagner celui, naturel, de son mentor ?  
Ou alors…

Son sourire menaçant de faire dix fois le tour de son visage à ces pensées, il articula soigneusement à haute et intelligible voix :  
« Je veux une petite amie. Et il faut qu'elle soit sexy ! »  
L'expression choquée d'Allen et la voix – faussement – indignée de Lenalee ne le firent sourire que davantage, sale gosse intenable qu'il était, savourant à grandes bouffées ces moments de bonheur emplis d'éclats de rire dont il avait en réalité souhaité le renouvellement perpétuel : et pourvu que ça dure !


End file.
